Lookin' for heroes
by PawsLover
Summary: Overwatch is standing out once again, and therefore they are now in the need of more heroes to come help, and of course it'd only be a problem if their most beloved brit in the group, Lena "Tracer" Oxton, wants it to be a problem. T for Lena being hot.
1. Beginning

It had been fascinating when it all started, really. When the Overwatch organization stood out one more time, it had been a way to give all the citizens hopes and dreams.

The team was now very small compared to what is used to be before _The fall_. But it all had been arranged, and now they were growing up on a stable pace.

And of course, that meant they needed more personal.

Now, Soldier 76 had disagreed at the beginning with the fact that they were _in the need_ of heroes and stated that the ones that were currently active were more than enough…

That, until Talon's forces attacked again, and, fortunately, just destroyed _half_ of the base located in _Gibraltar_ , otherwise known as one of the most important Watchpoints they had.

After that fateful event, Soldier 76 had gone silent, and Angela had reassured everyone that he now agreed with the fact that the _needed_ new heroes.

...

And thus commenced the " _The world could always use more heroes"_ event, name given by the most cheerful brit of the group, lovely Lena "Tracer" Oxton, who stated that it couldn't have been called any other way and that _she_ had to be the first on taking the auditions.

See, the plan was rather simple. The Overwatch current agents would choose one, _and only one,_ asSoldier 76 had demanded, _disciple,_ so they could teach that one _disciple_ everything they knew and they could become in a _very, very long future_ , as Soldier 76 had tried to predict, a new heroe.

And, whilst with most of the agents had agreed and said that it was a rather _easy_ task. Winston had stated that it wasn't going to be an _easy_ task for one of their most precious members of the group…

And of course, that was Lena "Tracer" Oxton.

" _It's not like you can just_ _ **teach**_ _them how to travel through time and space in a blink of an eye, Lena"_ He had told her, and even though she had tried to argument and also _illuminate_ Winston, it was all pretty obvious that she couldn't just _choose_ whoever she wanted…

…

And thus commenced the " _Looking for heroes for Lena Oxton"_ Side event, that consisted on Winston and Lena (Winston there in order to make sure that Lena won't choose whoever goes in first) looking for a person that could possibly accept the fact that they would've have to, one, live and interact with Lena Oxton herself for probably the rest of their lives and, two, have to go through the same process Lena had gone before…

Of course, counting the fateful eventt, Slipstream.

See, they didn't want to induce them any kind of, y'know, _chronal disassociation_ , but it's not like they had any other choice, since that's what Lena _had_ to have in order to control her own time and blink through the world.

And, of course, the number of people, or rather, _future heroes_ that signed was quite _disappointing_.

"Only 34!?" Lena Oxton asked in disbelief, brushing a hand through her hair in disappointment, "I thought I was a lil' bit more famous, love…" Her mood was going down quickly, and Winston couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, this is the number of heroes that wanted to be your disciple _before_ we revealed the requirements" he gave her a sheet full of names.

"556!?" Her mood changed, again. And this time Winston let out a huge laugh, "Bloody hell, people love me, Winston!" She hugged her fluffy friend.

"Yes, yes, now, let's calm down, alright? Here they come" Lena took a deep breath and took a sit in front of a table, like a normal judger, and yelled.

"Come in!"...

Things only spiral down from there.

It was like a place for people with mental disorders that weren't exactly _normal._ And of course, with the requirements, you couldn't expect decent, _stable_ people to show up.

But this was exaggeration.

"Bloody hell that last one almost gave me a heart attack" She had a hand on her chest and her eyes looked like she just saw a ghost...or worst, a Reaper.

Winston wasn't in the best condition either.

"He...h-he said he _ate_ the heart of _what,_ before?" He asked, his face green, looking like he was about to puke.

"Winston, he was usin' scissors as a hairbrush, alrite? _Hairbrush,_ and his teeth were _black_ " She closed her eyes for a second, and then shook her head furiously, "Where are we gettin' this people from, love?"

"I-I think Angela gave me a list of people before…" He tried to think about an explanation for this, but a knock on the metal door that was holding all the other heroes took him out of his mind, "N-next!"

They expected the worst to come through that door, Lena even had her eyes covered with her hands.

There was silent for a few seconds, only the sound of footsteps getting closer to the table…

"Uhm, did I do something wrong, or…?" Lena slowly removed her hands from her face after hearing a low-pitched voice instead of a high-pitched psycho one.

"Oh" She exclaimed, her eyes widening, and curiosity took the best out of Winston, making him open his eyes too.

"Oh well, he looks normal to me"...

The guy wasn't good looking, but it wasn't like he was some kind of monster...and he was rather cute.

He had a hairstyle similar to Lena's, but a little bit shorter, and it was darker than anything they had seen before.

His eyes were big, and also black and they didn't show any emotions, meaning he was rather hard to _read._

His lips were thin, and had a cute pink-ish colour.

His had smooth white skin, a little tanned, meaning that he spends a very good amount of time outside in the sun, and he was short, like really, _really_ short compared to the other heroes that came in before him.

He was probably...

"5'6" He said, as if he had read her mind, "Ye, 'm pretty short" He smiled at her, "Lil' taller than you at least" He chuckled at her reaction.

"Well yeah, but yer pretty short for a boy" She turned to Winston, "How much 5'6 again, love?" She whispered to him, and the guy snorted.

"It's about 164 centimeters" He told her, apparently able to hear her even when she made sure he couldn't.

So that settle it.

He's good.

"So, uh, yeah, what's yer name, love?" She asked him with her eyes glued to his own.

"Ya can call me Bruce" She raised her eyebrow, "Just Bruce, I'm an orphan" Her eyes widened once again.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" He raised a hand to stop her.

" 'Tis alright, I don't wanna know them anyways" He said, an Aussie accent going out of his mouth.

Lena decided not to push it any further and asked something else.

"An Aussie, huh?" She asked, amused with his accent.

He chuckled.

"Mexican, actually" She looked at him with confusion, "I know, I know. I just returned from Australia, and the accent over there is just as hardcore as the British one" She couldn't help but smile at the mention of her beloved accent.

"Why would ye' go to Australia, though?" She forgot about the whole ask questions to see if he's capable of anything related to _heroes._

"Oh ya wanna know?" Lena eagerly nodded, "See there was this dog house somewhere in Australia, and one of me friends needed some help defending it from some villains" He gave it a thought, "I think they called themselves Talon, or something" After the mention of that name, Winston started paying more attention to him, "Pretty tough enemies if ya ask me, don't know why would they attack a dog house, but they were pretty obsessed with it."

"Where in Australia?" Winston asked him with a worried tone.

"Somewhere on the edge of the country, pretty deserted place, not for tourist that's for sure. It was full of animals, though, and I didn't see much civilization except for the place where we were staying, and the dog house" He kept silence for a second, thinking, "It really was isolated from everything…"

"T-That was no dog house" Winston said, "That's what's left of one of the watchpoints of Overwatch" Bruce blinked twice.

"No, mate. Pretty sure it was full of dogs...it did have some weird stuff in it before, though" He shrugged, " 'Tis okay, though. We manage to defend it all, and it was actually a cool experience" He laughed, "They payed for everything, so I was pretty carefree at that moment"

"Yer not in a good position with money, love?" He shook his head.

"Used to have a lovely, cheap apartment a few miles away from here, but after a big fight between Overwatch agents and some bad guys, well, one of them made the whole complex make _boom boom_ while I was helping at Australiaand now I'm just out of the game" Her eyes widened.

"What'cha mean, _out of the game?"_ he sighed.

"I...I kinda live under a bridge" She covered her mouth, and shook her head, "It's true" He laughed nervously, " 'Tis hard to find a job with half of the state trying to become a hero and the other half being constantly attacked by enemies" He scratched the back of his head, "I'm stayin' with a friend tonight, though, so it's all cool really" He grinned, "He told me to give it a shot to all the hero thingy, though I don't know if I'm capable of it" he confessed, "But since it's a job, well, I just decided to give it a try" he shrugged, and Winston nodded.

"You get to stay with your Overwatch agent" He said, and could already feel Lena's eagerness to just press a button and accept the guy immediately, but he had to differ, "So, what can you do? As a hero" he had to ask, because that's the main reason why they were doing this.

"What? Like abilities?" Winston nodded, "Well, I'm pretty fast" He told him, "Also I'm, you know, a little strong" he grinned, "I have nice reflexes, too, and some good instincts too, if that's what you were asking for" Winston slowly nodded, not noticing what was so different about him than the average human, "I have a pretty good nose, too. And sight also, a pretty good sight yeah"

"Like a dog, you mean?" He laughed.

"Yeah, almost like a-" he was interrupted the moment Lena disappeared.

Now, most humans wouldn't have reacted to her even _disappearing_ from their sight, but the moment she appeared behind him, his eyes were already on her, and even though it didn't look like it, he was ready for whatever she was planning on doing.

It's been said that when you're fighting against anyone, you can feel them. What they're are doing, how are they feeling, some people even consider fighting a way of communicating without using words, and at that exact moment, she felt him ready. Ready for anything she could've done.

Ready for her to even try to kill him.

"Told ya I have good reflexes" She relaxed, and then shrugged.

"Just wanted to make sure, love" She got closer to him, looking up just a bit since he was taller, "Why is it that yer eyes are so dark, huh?"

"Dunno, mate. Been wondering that too for a while now" He gave her a toothy smile, making her cheeks get just the slightest of red.

"I think ye have pretty high chances of becoming my disciple, love" She returned the smile, "Just stay in touch, bet'cha in a matter of hours you'll be having a nice roof to share with me." His lips parted, and he took a deep breath before pulling her closer and giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks, Tracer. I promise ya I'll do my best" He was about to leave after he told her that, and the moment he opened the exit door, she yelled.

"By the way, you can call me Lena!" He nodded without looking back and finally left the room.

"You're so into him" Winston mocked her, and begin to prepare for the next candidate.

"Uh huh, ye got that right, love"

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Overwatch, just the story.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated :D thanks and sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. The right thing to do

He had seen it coming.

Oh, he had seen it coming _the moment_ he agreed that they needed more heroes.

He just didn't want to accept it, and of course, Angela was the only thing stopping him from shooting every single person in that room.

See, if, in the moment he had come into the meeting room, he had only seen his casual, _current_ agents of Overwatch, he would be more than satisfied. He would be _happy_ , even. Since it was a miracle that they all had assisted to their weekly meeting.

But when he had found every single current Overwatch agent _with their respective disciples_ next to them, it all had gone to _hell._

Soldier 76 hated one thing, and only one thing could drive him mad other than Gabriel Reyes, and that was when people he _most certainly_ didn't know were in his safe, secure, _quiet_ Overwatch base.

And he could do nothing more than just complain.

"Why the _hell_ did we suddenly multiplied?" He asked with a serious tone, making everyone shut their mouths in an instant…

Except for our beautiful brit, and her new, _strange_ disciple.

"And then- And then!" She was telling him one of her famous stories from when she was a still a pilot, and how _cool_ it was to be on the air and see everything from above.

Of course, Daddy76 couldn't care less about that.

"Lena…" He growled, sending her a shiv through her spine.

"S-sorry" Her companion chuckled, and she had to softly hit him with her elbow, "I'll tell yeh the rest later" She mumbled, knowing that only he would be able to hear her.

He gave her a glare, and then returned to looking at the center of the table with a furrow on his face the size of a state.

"So" Everyone stiffened, except for Lena's companion, "Anyone with enough guts to answer my question?" Genji coughed, and stood up even when Angela kept furiously shaking her head.

"I wanted my disciple to start getting used to our important weekly reunions, sir." He answered with the respect he always had for anyone else than his brother, "And I presume everyone wanted the same thing, sir"

Everyone nodded, and Soldier 76, otherwise known as Jack, buffed. It was literally _impossible_ to get mad at Genji when he treated you with that much respect.

And of course, cute little Lena had to stand up and speak with that beautiful accent of hers.

"Well, yeah, I wanted him to get used to it, and also wanted to spend some quality time with him, too" He rolled his eyes, knowing Lena way too much to realize that her main reason was the second one, rather than the first.

"This room is only for heroes, people. You can't bring whoever weirdo you find in the auditions to such a high security place"

"I disagree" Winston stood without even asking for permission, and took his disciple, a rather thin, small boy with glasses that looked like a very smart one, and pulled him closer to his side, "I'll have to implore you to restrain yourself from calling my disciple, and any disciple, weird."

"Right. Still, they are not heroes, they aren't supposed to-"

"Wait" Someone interrupted him, and everyone shrienked in their chairs.

"Bruce, don't" Lena tried, but he was already determined to say something.

"Wait, so I need _your_ permission in order to become a hero?" He asked, his voice filled with indignation, "You're telling me that every single person that is here in this room are able to save lives, and help people, because _you_ gave them the privilege to do so?" He laughed, "I get the fact that I need the captain's permission in order to become an _Overwatch Agent,_ but being a hero?" He turned to see the whole team.

Genji with his disciple, a short, young girl with pink hair who had a wooden sword on her back, and an offended look on her face.

Jesse McCree showing his disciple, a young cow-boy lad, his new revolver for his collection, with a smile on his face. They both weren't paying attention at the meeting, and were concentrating in their own stuff.

Reinhardt Wilhelm with his disciple, a young nurse who was wearing the typical pink nurse uniform, and both seemed mad, and offended by Soldier 76 words.

Torbjorn Lindholm teaching a young lad with googles how to fix a simple pulse-gun, like the ones that Tracer oftenly used.

Mei-Ling Zhou with a little boy covered with sweaters, both offended, although Mei looked disappointed more than anything else.

"I don't think you need permission from anyone to do the _right thing_ , and _also_ , I don't know why you of all people is the leader, when everything you're doing right now is inducing _fear_ into your friends. That's not the Overwatch I was hoping to see. That's not the Overwatch I saw that time when Jack Morrison saved my sorry ass from a terrorist back there in Mexico, a few years ago, when I was a young lad" He huffed, and smacked the table before going silent again.

Lena was amazed, and utterly shocked by her own disciple and friend...

And Soldier 76 was mad.

 _Soldier 76 was really mad._

"You little shit!" He stood up, and prepared his weapon, aiming at him in a matter of mili-seconds, skill gained from years of experience as a soldier.

But Bruce was already up and ready when he got there.

"What? So you're gonna shoot at me now?" He was about to pull the trigger, but a warm, small hand stopped him from doing so.

It was Angela's hand, and when he looked down to find her face filled with terror, what was left of Jack Morrison's heart broke into a million pieces…

Of course, a strong slap on his face took him out of the trance she was getting him into...

"You were about to shoot him!" It wasn't Angela...It was the person he once considered a daughter.

It was Lena.

"What the _bloody_ hell is wrong with yeh, Morrison!?" She yelled at him with anger.

"I AM NOT JACK MORRISON!" He yelled, feeling his throat drier than normal, "I'M NOT-"

"Then who _the fuck_ are you!?" The same voice that started all the mess, shut him up.

He could see him clearly now, even though he was behind Lena, and a flashback of a young boy with the same dark eyes and the same dark hair came into his mind.

 _The place was dirty and destroyed, with dust free in the air as if oxygen had gone visible for humans._

 _The boy was standing in front of him, with a dog on his side and a smile on his face._

" _Who are you?" The boy had asked him once, full of life, full of gratefulness._

 _He had smiled at the boy, and crouched in order to help him see his eyes, and while caressing his pitch black hair, he had told him._

" _Kid, I'm just a man…_

 _... trying to do the right thing"_

"Who are you now, Soldier!?" His voice was harsh and low now, not high pitched like before. His eyes were dry and darker than dark itself, but still life could be seen into them...a flame could be seen in his eyes, just like the day _Jack Morrison_ saved him, "Aren't you someone trying to make the world just a bit better!?" He was still short, and his skin was still tanned. And he was, for some reason, smiling.

 _Smiling just like the day he faced dead..Just like the day Jack Morrison saved him._

 _...Smiling because he had promised him that he would live his life at its fullest._

"Aren't you a man…" He stepped closer to him, and even Angela stepped away from his path, "Trying to do the right thing!?" He punched his shoulder without much strength, but at the state his was at that moment, it was enough to take him down to the floor.

And he realized then, when no one stood up for him, that he had been wrong all this time.

"Why are you hiding, Soldier!?" The boy was looking at him with inspiration in his eyes, "That not something a man would do!" He opened his arms, "Look at all your friends! They're sad because you're not who you were, because you're not letting them in and because you are not trying to even cooperate with them!" All the agents started to stand up and walk to where Soldier 76 was, "Tell me, Soldier. Why push them away, when you can have them even closer to you?"

 _And it all made sense then._

He, who had once learned from Jack Morrison how life was supposed to be lived, was now teaching him, how to live for those that matter. How to enjoy life as it is, no matter how dark it was, how had it was…

 _And so he did… Tired of his own self hiding from what he once considered family_ , _Soldier 76 took out his mask, and with two tiny tears falling from his eyes, he said:_

" _I'm sorry…_

 _I'm back"_

 **Those are the actual members of Overwatch if I remember correctly, and this chapter was dedicated to our captain, Soldier 76.**

 **Bruce, and all the other disciples are there, because that was actually the meeting they had arranged to make them disciples, although, as you could see, Soldier wasn't really in the mood for that, at all.**

 **Next chapter will be more about Lena and Bruce, so look forward to it.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, and they help me a lot to get inspiration.**

 **I love you so much, I could give my life for any of you.**

 **Paws &Hugs- PawsLover**


	3. Black & White

After Soldier 76 had declared that he was back as Jack Morrison and that he was sorry, the man collapsed, leaving everyone in shock and terror until Angela had told them to calm down, stating that he was currently fighting with his post-mortem disorder and that he only needed some rest.

She then proceeded to give Winston the title of _Temporal Commander,_ so the organization wouldn't fall apart without Soldier 76.

It was just a matter of time for the agents to leave the room, and suddenly the only ones left were Lena, Bruce, Angela and a K.O. Jack Morrison.

Bruce was quietly breathing next to Lena, who seemed to be having some kind of internal fight with herself.

"Yah okay over there?" He poked her lower back and sent a shiv through Lena's spine.

"D-Don't do that!" She yelled at him, and smacked his arm without much strength.

She saw Bruce raising one eyebrow, questioning her.

"I-I just...It's just...It's the first time I've seen Jack like that" She let out a huge sigh, "And it's also the first time I've seen someone confront him other than...than _him"_ He looked at her with confusion in his dark eyes, "Reyes, I meant" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You mean the mexican commander?" She blinked in surprise.

"How do you-"

"I met him when Jack Morrison saved me like ten years ago. He wasn't the talkative guy, but he sure was something else" Lena nodded.

"He was like an uncle to me, a great man who had a great soul too…" She lowered her hair with sadness filling her voice.

"Well…" He patted her back, and ruffled her hair, "There's nothin' we can do about that now" He lifted her chin, "Better think in good stuff, aye? Aren't you going to finish that story you were telling me?" Her eyes brightened, and in a matter of seconds she was back to being the cheerful brit of the group.

They quickly exited the room, leaving Angela and Jack behind, and made their way to Lena's apartment.

Just a few minutes passed and Lena had already gone through most of her life in the stories she kept telling to him.

"...And that's how I got this two piercings on my ear!" She finished her story about how she got those two piercings in a mission with Amelie Lacroix, who had been eager to make herself two piercings in order for them both to match, and of course Lena had agreed with her.

She tried showing her companion those two piercings by leaning closer to him, and moving her head a little so he could see them better.

"They look metallic" He commented, making her roll her eyes and create some distance between them again, "Ah, I'm gonna have to make a turn here, though" He told her when they reached a crowded place with two streets, one that led to Lena's apartment and one that led to…, "I left my dogs with the vet in the morning so they could get their monthly revision, and I bet Jonathan's already done with them by now" He turned his back on her.

"Wait" She took hold of his shirt before he could start walking towards the vet place, "Can I go with ye?" He snorted.

"Course ya can, Lena" He stopped for a second to let her catch up, "Let's go, it isn't that far away from here" She nodded and followed him with excitement overflowing inside of her.

See, from the very first moment that she saw Bruce, he just reminded her to a dog.

It wasn't like he _acted_ like a dog, or _barked_ like one, but he did some stuff that just resemble him to a dog

He would react to any kind of high-pitched sounds by turning around to try and find the source, just like any other dog did.

He would doze off whenever she ruffled or caressed his hair. Thing that she had noticed a few hours ago at their weekly meeting.

He would even _sniff_ people, places, or just the air from time to time, and inform her of every single new smell he found.

Like, for example, he had secretly sniffed Winston at the meeting, and had then informed her that he smelled like bananas and peanut butter.

It was just fascinating how he just _could_ do those things, how he could use his nose for more than just breathing, and how he-

"We're here" His voice took her out of her mind and brought her back to reality.

Indeed, they were in front of a little animal care place, very modest, and welcoming. You could even hear the animals inside, some barking, some meowing, and some birds singing.

Her cheeks turned pink when he suddenly grabbed her hand and guided her to the door.

"Hey, John, you here!?" He yelled at the door, and after a few seconds of no reply, he buffed, "I'll come in now!"

"Wait, I don't think it's a good idea to come in without the doctor's perm-" He opened the door and pulled her in with him, "Nevermind, then"

The lobby was like any other lobby, normal. With a girl listening to music at the desk without paying attention, nor doing her job as a receptionist.

"That dumbass…" He mumbled and let go of Lena's hand, "I keep wondering why'd he choose her as a receptionist" He said to the air more than anything else and started walking towards the desk, with Lena following behind him, "Joanne!" He yelled loud enough for Lena to shrink a little bit, and for the girl in front of him to notice his presence.

Her eyes widened the moment she realized it was him.

"B-B-Bruce! Hey, uh, what can I do for you, h-huh?" She hid her earbuds in her pockets and opened a laptop in which she had stored all the information of the clients.

"Is John here? I left Shiro and Kuroo here in the morning…" The blue-haired girl nodded furiously, and pointed at the door behind the desk.

"I think your dogs are ready and… Wait, is that Tracer!?" Lena crooked her head to the side a little bit so she could see the girl better, since she was behind Bruce.

"Yeah" Bruce let out a sigh, " _Tracer_ , this is Joanne, your number one fan in the whole universe. Joanne, this is Lena _"Tracer_ " Oxton" He let out a chuckle when both of the girls blushed, "I'll go check on my boys now, you stay here with Joanne and...I dunno, have a girl talk, alrite?" He told Lena, and in the blink of an eye, he had gone to the other room, leaving them both with an awkward silence.

Until Joanne chuckled.

"'Sup with Bruce's accent" She laughed, and Lena didn't take long to join her.

"It's so Aussie it's like he's from over there, right?" Joanne nodded in agreement.

"Thing is, you didn't meet him _before he_ went to Australia, he had this _huge_ love for British accent, and he for some reason used it, too!" Lena blinked twice at that confession.

He never mentioned that before, now did he?

"Really?" Maybe this little girl talk will help her get some personal info. About his cute partner.

" _Totally_ , and he didn't even notice he was using it!"

"He mentioned something about his relationship with...animals, before. Do you have any ideas what he meant?" Joanne looked her with confusion in her eyes.

"Animals?" It took her a moment, "Ah! You mean how's he so good with animals?" Lena nodded, "Well, I dunno, really. They just look like they love him, to be honest. It's like he communicates with 'em...pretty awesome stuff" The dogs that were barking in the room Bruce went inside suddenly went fully quiet, "See? If he's there, there's no need to bark"

"Seems like I found myself an special one" She said to herself, and didn't notice Joanne's reaction.

"Y-You two are dating?" It took Lena a moment to realize what she just said.

"Oh! Oh no, no, no" She shook her head, her cheeks starting to get hot, "No, love. I meant it as my partner, he is my, uh, disciple, yeah" She nodded to herself.

"Your disciple!? As in, Bruce is gonna become a hero!?" She asked, excitement overflowing in her voice.

Lena coughed.

"He's gonna become an _Overwatch_ _Agent_ , then he'll be whatever he wants to be" She told her, just like the way he told Jack hours ago.

"That's gotta be cool" Lena nodded, "And he's finally getting a job, which is a plus" She nodded again, "Now he just needs a place to stay…" Joanne sighed, and played with her hair for a few seconds.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? He's staying with me now" Lena laughed, "I just realized he didn't ask for permission to take his dogs with him" Joanne snorted.

"Yeah, he takes that for granted, even though I've been telling him that there's actually people who don't like dogs, it's like he won't believe me"

"Good thing I like dogs, then" Joanne nodded, "Anything else I should know about him?"

"Other than him sleeping naked?" Lena's cheeks got instantly red, "I'm just kidding!" Joanne let out a huge laugh, and then sighed with contentment, "Not really...he's like an open book after all, even though you'd think he's not with those dark eyes of his" She hummed, and then snapped her fingers, "You might want to buy some more food though, since he eats a ton, just like his dogs" Lena nodded and made a mental note about it.

"Alrite then, thanks for the info., love" She patted Joanne's head and gave her a small smile.

Just then, the door opened again, and two big huskies, one fully white and one black, went out running and tackled Lena, licking her face and sniffing her.

"Wha! Shiro, Kuroo! Stop!" Bruce went out too, and separated the two dogs from Lena, "Sorry, Lena, they just love new faces" Joanne nodded with amusement in her face.

"She might have your scent all over her too, so that was just _bound_ to happen" Bruce laughed in agreement with her, and then helped Lena stand up.

"You okay?" He asked her, and she freed herself from his grip in half a second and went to hug his dogs.

"They are so cute!" She yelled in excitement, "What are they names, again?" She asked, and Bruce crouched, and clapped his hands twice, making the two dogs go to him as if he was a magnet.

"This is Kuroo" He said, "Means "black" in Japanese" He told her while caressing the black dog's head before snapping his finger, sound that made Kuroo go with Lena, "And this is Shiro" She laughed.

"Means white in Japanese?" She guessed, making him snort.

"Yeah" he caressed the dog's head, "Go boy" He softly pushed him to Lena, and she received him with a smile on her face.

"Bruce" Joanne called him, shaking her head a few times, "Did you even ask her if you could take Shiro and Kuroo with you?" She shook her head one more time in disapprovement, even when Lena had told her before she's okay with it.

His eyes widened, and both Kuroo and Shiro looked at her for a few seconds before crooking their heads in confusement, making Lena's heart shrink.

"Of course they can come too!" She hugged them both and smiled at Bruce, who also had a grin on his face.

"Thanks, Lena" She shook her head.

"No need to thank me, love" She laughed when Kuroo licked her arm, "That tickles, geez" She patted the dog's head and then boosted herself up, getting ready to go, "It's late, Bruce...I think we should go now" She turned to see Joanne, "Nice to meet ye, love!" She gave her a quick hug and went to Bruce's side.

"Boys, lets go" He demanded, and in a matter of seconds both dogs were in front of them.

They left the place in a matter of seconds, and together, they made their way to Lena's apartment.

"I don't have many stories left to tell ya, love" She said while walking next to him.

"Well, there's one I'm really interested in, Lena." He poked something metallic on her chest, making her tense up a little, "How did _this_ happen?"

She sighed.

" _This happened a few years ago…_

 _With the Slipstream"_

 **Next chapter will contain some Slipstream stuff that I made up, and it'll still be concentrated only in Lena and Bruce.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, hope I can get more. They make me happy**

 **Paws &Hugs- PawsLover**


	4. Her scent

**I've decided to change my way of writing, just to try and make it easier for you guys to read. Please tell me your opinions about it, and please do feel free to correct me if I have any mistakes, grammatically or orthographically speaking, since I'm still learning. And please, please leave reviews and tips, the always help me get better at this and you guys inspire me so much. Hugs &Paws- PawsLover**

* * *

It hurts her. It hurts a lot when it comes to the _Slipstream_ , and for that reason, she never tells anyone about it, and prefers to keep it to herself.

It's always been like that, hiding the truth in order to forget those memories of darkness, sadness and lost.

It was the day she lost her ability to fly, and it was the day she lost part of her life, too.

So she just doesn't agree to tell anyone about it, and she just ignores questions of those who know more than the usual...until now.

 _He_ had asked her so casually, with a monotone tone in his voice that made it sound like it wasn't that of a big deal, that she just _decided_ it was a necessity to tell him.

Because she felt like he would understand.

And so, she did, with a steady voice and a fierce look deepening into the streets they were currently walking on, she told him the story of her life.

 _The slipstream event._

It was all rather simple to understand, since it all happened in a matter of _seconds_.

She was 21 when she joined the _Overwatch_ project as a pilot assistant, and after revealing her unusual, amazing skills with any kind of air-device, she had been promoted to a pilot in a matter of _months_ , making her the youngest pilot that has ever served _Overwatch_...but of course, that glory didn't stay there for long.

She had once been requested to make a test. A simple, computerized test that let the scientist know her actual potential with a new... _project_ they were working on.

They called it _The Slipstream,_ a plane so fast that it could travel to time.

Of course, for Lena it had been all rather exciting, _to the point_ that she was eager to try it, the _slipstream_ , as soon as possible. But, obviously, it didn't turn out well at the end.

Something had gone wrong with the Chronal Engine that made the _slipstream_ disappeared, taking Lena with her. And it wasn't until _months_ later that she reappeared somewhere near the place where it all had occurred.

She had then been sent to a hospital for treatment, but no one could find an explanation to what she was suffering at that moment.

They didn't _know_ what Chronal Dissasociation was.

She spent one whole year waiting, without many hopes in her heart, for someone to help her, and it had been Winston who had designed the Chronal Accelerator and had literally saved her life from spending the rest of eternity shifting between times.

"And that's pretty much how I got this thing, and how important it is to me" She tells him, trying her best to pretend that anxiety wasn't eating her alive.

Bruce notices, though. He does by the way her skin starts sweating and the way her eyes are slightly wider, and it takes him only a second to realize he had touched a hard nerve.

He keeps silence for a second, only the sound of cars, his dogs, their steps and the wheels of the back he was pulling with all his belongings in it could be heard, until he sighs.

"I'm sorry" he apologizes, and even his dogs run their heads on her legs, "I didn't know it was hard for you to talk about that" he says, and her eyes widen in amazement.

She wonders how did he realize, but then remembers the fact that even the slightest change matters to him, and that his senses are different, and stronger, and suddenly everything makes more sense.

And she can't help but get even more fascinated by him, and his way of caring about her.

"It's alrite, love" She says, this time with truth in her voice, "I trust ye, so I don't mind tellin' ye this" She assures him with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

He keeps looking at her, though. Even while walking, and at some point it felt rather weird that he kept staring at her, whilst being aware of the path he was following.

"W-What?" She dares asking, a bright blush covering her cheeks as if it was winter.

"Your hair…" He mumbles in a way only she can hear, and it confuses her, "I love it" He slowly runs a hand through her messy, spiky hair, caressing it with softness, sending her a shiv through her whole spine.

"Wha- Really?" She asks him, remembering how she would push away anyone who dared touch her hair, but now she just felt okay, and even good with it, "Yers is cool, too...all dark and stuff" She confesses him, and reaches a hand to his own spiky, dark hair, messing it just a bit.

She already knows how soft and smooth it is, but what's the best is his reaction, how he would instinctively lean on just a bit to her side and close his eyes.

"I love it when you caress my hair" She nods.

"I can see that" She chuckles, and stops doing it after a few seconds, stating that it was necessary to concentrate on the path.

"How much left" He asks her after a few seconds and she snorts in response.

"We are here!" She exclaims pretending excitement, looking at her small complex in the middle of the city, it was a little luxurious, but nothing out of this world, "Things yer ass can afford working for Overwatch" She turns to face him and smiles.

"I'll pay halfs once I start getting money" He tells her with enthusiasm in his voice, and she nods eagerly once again, "We're together now, after all" She gives him a wink and pushes him into the lobby with some sweet laughs joining her.

She goes in with Bruce in front of her and looks at her left side to find the landlord smiling behind a desk.

"Finally bringing home a boy, Miss Lena!?" She yells in order for Lena to hear her, and the said professional Soldier, Official Overwatch agent blushes a numerous time harder than ever, resembling a healthy tomato.

"N-no! No, no, no!" The usually bright brit replies franatically, then turns to see her companion looking at her with puppy eyes, "I mean, yes! But no! Ugh!" She pulls some of her hair in despair until she finds the right words to say, "Yes, he's staying with me, but not in that way!" He looks at her with confusion.

"Which way, Lena?" He asks with obliviousness in his voice and cocks his head the same way his dogs do.

"N-Nevermind that, Bruce!" She starts pushing again, clicks the elevator button and waits for it to go down. "Hey Lea, ye don't mind the dogs, do ya?" She asks her friend and landlord Lea Logus, and she shakes her head.

"Not a bit, they are very lovely!" She responds with a smile and sees them leave.

Soon they are already going up to her flat, which was number 78, and she takes a minute to breath and inhale his scent.

Now, she's into him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't smell like _dog_.

 _And she probably smells like dog too._

"At least the place is spacious, so the only problem would be where will they, uh…" She says uncertain of her own words.

"Do their necessities?" Bruce helps and she nods in agreement, making him snort, "I take them out for a walk every morning, and then let them go for the rest of the day until 6 in the afternoon, after that I can take them out for a night walk too" She nods a little bit more confident…

 _Wait._

"Ye mean, like, you set them free?" She asks her and suddenly the doors slide open.

"Yeah" He nods and examines the room.

It's a luxury room, indeed. It had a soft, white carpet and the furniture was rather simply, but enough. A fireplace could be seen behind a set of furniture and then in front of that fireplace zone, there was the dining room, which looked untouched.

That was all in the same room, the fireplace and the dining table. There were three more doors, one a little different than the other, and the rest white.

"That one leads to the kitchen" She says, and he hums in response, "I can make food for us, if ye don't feel like it" She assures him, "I love cooking, anyways" She smiles without looking at him, and he hums again, "That one leads to a toilet, and that one" She points out the different door, "Leads to my room" She smiles when he hums again without questioning, and starts wandering around, looking at the walls, at the pictures of her with her parents, with her friends from school, with her best friend Winston, and, of course, with the whole Overwatch team, that were hanging on the walls, everywhere.

She chuckles when he begins sniffing around, guessing he was just getting used to everything…

 _Because his dogs were literally doing the same._

They were all sniffing around, wandering around, and even touching stuff that looked cool, like her, _mind you_ , amazing,Air-Force themed, lamp, or her, again, _mind you,_ amazing first aviator suit (Goggles and gloves included) or her…

"D-don't touch that!" She yells with fear, and rushes to stop his hands with her own, and blocks his view with her body.

 _Her underwear._

She curses under her breath at her bad habit of being _utterly_ irresponsible when it came to clothes.

"What is it, Lena?" He asks between giggles, "Is that your underwear?" He asks, sniffing the air even with his vision blocked.

"Wha-! Y-ye saw 'em?" He shakes his head in denial.

"No, but they smell like you" He grins at her, eyes still blocked while Lena tried to push her underwear away with her feet, "And giving your reaction...well, one can only guess" She finally manages to push them away from her and retrieves her hand from his eyes.

"Sorry…I'm just not use to people coming here…" She confesses with her cheeks pink, and he nods understanding.

"I can feel that" He tells her, and she sees his nose getting bigger and smaller like a bunny, "It smells so much like you here, it's driving me mad" He tells her, and she instantly blushes harder, "And just you, no one else's scent is over here…" He says while looking around, then he turns and locks his eyes with her own, "Are you, perhaps, lonely? Lena?" He gets closer to her, and she takes a step back instinctively.

He stops immediately.

"Sorry" He apologizes, and takes a step back too…

"No, no" She's the one stepping forward now, "That was just me being dumb" She goes silent for a second, "...Yeah, after _the fall_ , everyone I knew and loved just...disappeared, y'know? And after that, I kept doing good things, and trying to save people but...It wasn't the same all alone by myself." She shook her head, "And now that we're together again...it just ain't the same" Her voice breaks, making her cheeks get a bit pink, "Not everyone goes to the weekly meetings...Not everyone _can_ go to them...And those who go, excepting Genji and Winston, don't even pay attention to anything and just complain...And the others...w-well…" She rushes to close the distance between them, and hugs him, burying her face in his chest...letting herself free,"They are dead" She says with dryness in her voice, and he fills her body convulsing.

She's crying, and he can't do anything else than hug her…

But he decides otherwise.

He lowers himself a bit and grabs her legs, lifts her up and takes her to her room bridal style, with her still sobbing in his arms.

He enters the room, a normal teenager-like bedroom with, obviously, a bed, with her blanket coloured with the UK colours.

The wall behind her bed had the UK flag on it and the ceiling had a " _Foreva' Young!"_ written with black paint.

There was a closet and a nightstand next to the bed, and also in front of it there was a guitar, a pile of clothes and a dressing table.

There was also a door, that Bruce assumed was the bathroom.

He walks towards the bed and places her softly on it, smiling when she opens her beautiful, curious, puffy eyes to see him in confusion, and he just nods before going to the other side of the bed, and taking a place in it.

She wonders what's he exactly doing, until she sees him rolling closer to her, his face monotone and serious, but with a grin on it.

Dogs can sense when their owners feel sad, or bad, or anything, and decide for the best. Some dogs, when the owner is sad, or lonely, scoot over closer, and cuddle with them to show affection, love and loyalty… And when she feels his arms embracing her, she decided to let him help. She decides to rely on him, like she once did, when she was younger. When she was even brighter...When she didn't know what _dead_ mean.

And then nothing happens, he just stays there with her in his arms. Caressing her beautiful, smooth, spiky brown hair until he feels her soft snores on his chest.

And like any other dog, he kisses her on her forehead, and holds her tightly before closing his eyes, smiling when he feels two pair of fur balls go in the bed with them.

Smiling because her scent was unique.

 _Smiling because her scent was special._


	5. Quiet morning

**Ayy lmao, Lena is gay (Maybe Bi) But eh, whatever, they look cute together so, ñeh.**

 **Anywho let's begin now.**

Lena wakes up to the feeling of warmness leaving her body, and when she opens her eyes, the only thing she can see is an empty side of the bed.

She feels weird immediately. Why would she just start crying in front of him like that? That wasn't her at all… She was supposed to be the Bright Brit of the group!

She stands up wondering her own behaviour and goes directly to the bathroom, maybe a hot bath will take all her worries away.

She lets the water fall and begins getting rid of her clothes.

She doesn't wonder where Bruce had gone, it was obvious if not even his dogs were her that he left for a walk, and she was grateful for that.

 _Girls always need their time._

She thinks, when walking into the tub, about how is he going to react to the Chronal Dissasociation disease he's gonna get from all this, and one part of her guesses he didn't even read the requirements of the whole event thingie.

The simple thought of him running away from her, because of _that_ , terrifies her.

But she's more afraid of the fact that he could change the moment he gets Chronal Dissasociation.

" _I just hope Winston created a new, non-painful way of inducing Chronal Dissasociation…"_ She whispers, letting the hot water fall from her skin to the floor.

She's drying her hair when she hears the door opening, and a lot of little steps start making noise, making her instantly smile.

She gets out of the bathroom with a long sleeve overwatch shirt and some black leggings to find Bruce with some sporty pants and...the same shirt he wore yesterday.

"Bruce, take a shower" His eyes suddenly widen to her words, "Bruce…"

"No" He shakes his head furiously, "There's no need for a shower...Right?" He asks his dogs, both cocking their heads, "See?"

"Bruce you gotta take a shower, come on" She got closer to him, and a strong scent hit her, "Ugh...See? You smell a lot like dog" He nods eagerly.

"Yeah! It ain't bad, there's no need for a shower!" he nods to himself, his eyes closed, "Besides, I took my weekly shower three days ago"

 _What._

"Bruce, no." Lena shakes her head, "You need a shower, it's unhealthy _for me_ at least, if you don't take one on a daily basis!" She scolds Bruce, and he sights, rushes pass her to the bathroom, and opens the door.

"You guys are coming with me, I'm not suffering alone" He tells his dogs, and they lower their heads before going into the shower with him.

 _He just went into the shower with his dogs._

"I got myself the special one indeed" She says and sighs, deciding to do something else with her morning and start making breakfast.

He gets out when she finishes, with his hair dripping wet and his dogs dried but their fur a little messed up.

"You should dry your hair, love" He nods and shakes his hair furiously, some drops hitting Lena, "Hey! Watch it" She complains between giggles

He stops after a second or two, and waits patiently by her side, looking at the breakfast she's making.

"You hungry, love?" He nods, sniffing at the eggs she's been making, "This is mine, though, I'm gonna make something bigger for your belly" He blinks, and cocks his head, "Joanne told me you eat a lot, dear" He gives her a smile and nods, leaving her to lay on the ground with his dogs.

 _He's a quiet one._ She thinks with a smile on her face.

She finishes making _five_ eggs for Bruce in a few more minutes, and asks him to take a seat with her in her little, circular table in the kitchen.

He doesn't say anything, and just eats slowly, surely, and he gives some food to his dogs from time to time.

She starts eating too, a warm feeling inside her, and loving the atmosphere they were having, she decides not to say anything either.

They spend their morning in silence, a few comments from Lena here and there, and a few hums in response from Bruce, and nothing else.

The evening appeared as if it was nothing, and both Lena and Bruce had decided that doing nothing wasn't cool.

His dogs were already outside, wandering around their new streets (Lena's streets) and Bruce was drawing something in the living room table.

Lena was in front of her, sitting on her seat, patiently looking at Bruce and his rather cute drawing of his dogs.

 _Until he switched hands._

"Huh" She blinks in confusion, "I could've swear you were right handed" She hears him snort.

"I am ambidextrous, _love"_ She cocks her head, "I can use both hands" He lifts both of his hands and proceeds to open them and close them, before going back to his drawing.

"I see…" She looks at him, watches him draw until a knock on the door made her look away, "I'll get that" He nods, and mumbles something like _Winston._

She opens the door, and finds her best friend Gorilla, Winston, with a yellow folder in his hand, and a smirk on his face.

"You need to read this" He says, and waves at Bruce who's looking at him with half a smile, "And then, show it to Bruce, if you feel like it's necessary" She nods, and he leaves like that, without going in or even saying good bye.

She goes back to the living room, and smiles when Bruce doesn't actually ask her what was he doing here.

She looks at the folder, and almost chokes.

 _Bruce information_

 _Extremely classificated._

 **I'm sorry I can't write more than this, is just that my holidays are going away ;_; and well, I'll be going on a trip for a week or something like that, so it'll be harder for me to write, still I wanted to update at least this little thingy, and make some stuff clear.**

 **For those who read my other story, you'll realize that there are two Bruce.**

 **This Bruce and the other Bruce from "Time has no meaning without you" Are meant to be opposites.**

 **Aswell as the story, somehow, someway, see this Bruce is the talented, special Bruce, and the other...Well, you'll see that later.**

 **Thanks for the support and I hope you guys have a nice year.**

 **I'll write you in a few :D**


	6. Dragon & Dog

The fact that Bruce has a personality disorder is far from being a surprise to Lena. She saw it coming, like, come on, _he talks to his dogs,_ although his dogs actually reply.

But the other fact, which was that the personality disorder _itself_ was _induced._ Now that gave her something to think about. More now, that he was to her side, looking at the same information and stating that he doesn't remember any of that.

 _Maybe because he suffers from severe amnesia._

He doesn't remember his actual age, just the one the doctors told him, and he doesn't remember parts of his childhood. But he's sure, and he assures that he was saved by Jack Morrison, a long time ago.

He just doesn't remember how.

She takes a peek at him, and find his face rather funny. He's frustrated to the core and she couldn't help it. It was always her that had problems, it was his turn to show his weak sides.

"Hey, everything will be alright, luv" Lena tries comforting him with a warm hand on his cheek, caressing it carefully, "If you want info. You can always ask Winston, he's good at researching and stuff" He nods and grabs her hand, keeping hold of it. Making her cheeks red for a few seconds.

"You're awesome" Bruce compliments out of nowhere, making her go full red.

Her world turns pink the moment he presses his forehead against hers, and closes his eyes with a smile on his face, letting her scent get into his nostrils like a drug.

She lets out an unconscious sigh when he pulls away.

Bruce starts walking towards the door, and opens it, his dogs getting out of the house with some happy barks, and she realizes how late it is.

He grins at her and Lena realizes she's staring, immediately looking away.

She tightens her grip on the folder, and stands up, dropping it on the table and walking towards Bruce, who is looking at her directly with confusion in his eyes.

"Let's go out, luv. I'm bored here" He chuckles and nods in agreement following her back to whatever she wants to go.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bruce wonders why did he agree to follow such a crazy girl when they reach a Japanese gymnasium, with Japanese words all over, and an Oasis phrase in the front which sent peace through his whole body.

Still, he follows her, and when he hears a certain sound from the insides of the gym, he knows where he is.

"Genji?" Bruce asks behind Lena, who is currently entering the gym, going into a traditional Japanese lobby, but bamboo plants and scrolls everywhere.

She nods and smiles at him.

"Time for you to train, luv. Unless you dun wanna become an Overwatch agent" He groans and sighs.

"I'm a lazy dog" She laughs and turns to see him.

"Well you've got to change that, luv" she manages to say between laughs, "I want my partner to be in tip tops for the battle anytime" He cocks his head in confusion at Lena's statement.

"But I'm always ready for battle, Lena" He assures her, it wasn't really confidence, but there was something in the way he said it.

 _Like it was obvious that he had to be ready for everything._

"And that's what you're going to prove to us today, Mister Bruce" Bruce turned around, and saw Genji entering the lobby, "I believe you don't have any experience with _swords,_ but you'll have to get used to it" Genji throws a wooden katana-like sword for training and Bruce catches it.

He remains silent.

"Maybe you guys should start with the basics?" Lena asks, a little concerned about the way Genji challenges her partner, "Maybe Bruce don't even like swords…" Bruce shakes his head.

"I'm fine with any weapon" He states without much problem, and starts swinging the sword around, not hitting anyone with it, not even himself, "It ain't that hard to use anyways"

"We shall then continue to the training arena, and I'll teach the basics, and what you're going to need in order to defends yourself, and others, from attacks, with a katana. I deeply apologize, since I've been assigned to be the one that will teach you the basics of fighting, that I won't be able to teach anything else than swords, and shurikens" Bruce nods.

"It'll be an honour, master Genji" Genji laughs a bit, and motions him and Lena to follow him to the arena.

They find themselves in a rather big arena, with some people training and some others just talking or even meditating, both omnics and humans.

Bruce frowns the moment he sees one omnic, thought, and Genji can't help but get a slight bit offended.

"Is there, perhaps, any problems with omnics?" He asks, and Lena looks at her partner with wide eyes.

She most certainly didn't expect Bruce to be that kind of guy.

"Yes" He nods, and tries sniffing around the place, "They're really hard to identify, ugh" He looks at all the omnics in the place, and even gets close to one of them, who was talking to a tall, blonde, fit girl who was wearing short shorts and sports bra.

Genji gets ready to kick his ass if he does something horrible.

"Would you mind if I sniffed you, for, like, half a second?" He asks and the omnic looks at him with confusion, before slightly nodding.

Bruce leans closer and tries.

"See!? They're soooo hard, Lena! I can't even, like, remember him!" He says with frustration in his eyes.

"I-Is there any problem with me, sir?" He omnic asks with a worried tone.

"No!" He yells, "Wait- Yes! But no" He sighs in defeat, "It's just that...I-I…" He starts freaking, "I can't identify you! You don't smell like anything, y'know? I'm sorry, I'm not hatin' but it's just so hard to be around you and feeling like you're not around, like, I know! I know…" He clenches his fist and lowers his head, "I know that you're alive...But I wanna feel like you are, too" He takes a short breath, "I'm sorry...I'm Bruce, I'm the new stupid guy who has some goddamn weird dog-like modified genetics, and likes knowing the smell of everybody around him, nice to meet you" The omnic, Genji, Lena, and the blonde girl all stay silent for a few…

 _Until the omnic starts laughing._

"What the heck, bro. I thought you were going to kick my ass, or something!" He turns and pulls him closer to him, giving him a bro-hug, "If that bothers you maybe I can get myself a lotion or something, how does that sounds, huh? Will you be able to, uh, recognize me then?" Bruce remains silent, thinking.

"Woah, that never came across my mind, dude!" He jumps in excitement, "Yo, that might actually work!" The omnic returns the excitement with more excitement.

"I'm Jonathan, by the way! But you can call me John" Bruce nods, and they both get interrupted by a cough from the blonde girl, "Oh, sorry, dude. Gotta go now, just got myself a date with Emily, one chance in a lifetime man. I'll see you later, alright?" Bruce laughs and nods again, watching his new friend getting scolded by the fit, blonde girl with a smile on her face.

" _Welp_ , that turned out different than what I expected" Lena tells Genji with relieve.

She thought her little boy was an omnic hater for a second there.

Genji sighs, and picks up the wooden sword Bruce dropped when he got excited.

"Mister Bruce" He receives a hum in response, "Are you ready to practice with the sword?" He receives a chuckle.

"Yeah, let's roll, mate" He says and turns to see Genji and catches the sword he threw him, "Isn't it dangerous to keep throwing swords at people?" He asks while swinging the sword Genji gave him.

"It is very dangerous and also, forbidden, to swing a sword around the place without being in a fight, mister Bruce." He says with amusement in his voice.

 _Oh well_.

"Touché"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He should have noticed, before, when he was swinging that wooden sword, that he wasn't ordinary.

But he didn't, and only the Oasis knows why he didn't.

Lena's disciple wasn't _good_ with the sword, no, that didn't define him.

He didn't know anything about how to use a sword, or how to swing it, how to make any kind of combos.

 _But that didn't matter to him_.

He would _survive_ his attacks.

Genji's attacks.

He would find a way to block them, and then attack again.

It wasn't even a _decent_ attack, but it still hurt.

It hurt, and there was no way to counter, not block it.

Of course, Genji would win the fight, that was to be expected, but the fact that Bruce not only did manage to deal damage, he blocked his attacks.

And he realized, that when he said he had dog-like modified genetics, he was not lying.

He was _fast_.

Genji would try to make a feint and he would avoid it, or, at the very least, react to it.

So getting him by surprise wasn't an option.

He thinks, since the beginning of Bruce's day, getting attacked by surprise isn't an option.

Now they were both panting, in need of air, Bruce with a few bruises here and there, and the same for Genji.

He was thinking, maybe going full force on Bruce wasn't going to end badly, but just looking at Lena's worried face everytime he could connect a hit on Bruce's skin just didn't let him go full on him.

Not like Bruce was going full force on him either.

He was smiling.

 _He was enjoying the fight._

People were gathering around them, enjoying the show of skill and natural talent.

They were observing someone with skill against someone with talent.

They fight more, sometimes Genji landing a successful attack, sometimes Bruce doing the same.

They fight for a long time, and before they notice, it's not only Genji's clients, but a lot of people watching them fight with wooden swords.

Even Lena was impressed by the way they were both happy. Fighting against each other, but enjoying it.

It would come to an end, like anything else in this world, but no one wanted it to. They were all concentrated on the two stars.

That, until Lena noticed, Genji's position.

" _He's gonna use it…"_ She murmured, and prayed to the oasis Bruce could run away from that.

"You have a very nice potential, Mister Bruce" Geni says, slowly swinging his sword from side to side, "But this ends now…

"Huh?"

" _Ryujin no ken wo kurae"_


	7. Of chokers and merciness

He had realized that, perhaps, after he knocked down the boy he, himself, invited to a simple, _basic_ spar, he had gone too far.

And when his teammate, and friend, the brit girl rushed in worry to the boy in front of him with tears in her eyes. He realized it was too late.

The first thing he thought about was his honour, about how he lost control and injured one precious friend, and not only was he his friend, but also his soon to be teammate.

But when he approached Bruce, with him on the floor, on Lena's arms, with his shirt torn exactly where he swinged his sword filled with dragon fury, he realized two things, and suddenly... _He wasn't the monster anymore._

Genji saw his opponents wood sword _broken, destroyed,_ and his hand red.

And, more importantly, he didn't feel his robotic hand with him anymore.

He turned around, and saw his own, hand-made hand on the floor, cutted away from him, shaking, and then exploding.

He couldn't say anything, because just after he turned to see his two teammates again, Bruce passed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He first hears Lena's beautiful, childish voice complaining about getting scolded by another, mature, angelic voice.

He opens one eye and tries looking at the two person in what appeared to be a little hospital room.

Of course, Lena notices him waking up.

"Love!" She approaches quickly to the clinical bed he's on, and grabs the hand that isn't covered in a weird, yellow energy, "How're you feeling?" She asks him, and he turns to see the figure behind Lena.

It was Mercy.

"How's Genji?" He asks without responding to Lena's question, looking into Mercy's deep blue eyes, "Didn't mean to go that far…" he says, standing up with Lena's help, who was internally planning on how to beat him later for ignoring her

"You'd be surprised, he thinks he is the one who went too far" The professional, angelic doctor replied with a stern look, "If that had been a real sword…" Bruce nods knowingly.

"I would be dead now" Lena puts her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly.

It seemed like the doctor had other things in mind, though.

"If Genji's sword, filled with dragon fury, couldn't make a clean cut on you, then how did you make a clean cut on his hand...Or, more precisely, cutting his whole hand, clean? It's enhanced iron! It's supposed to be able to resist bullets…" Bruce stays quiet, with Lena's arms hugging him tightly, and starts thinking.

"I don't know…" He says, clenching his first hard, "I-I don't know, but, is he going to be alright? What about his hand? Is there a way to heal him?" Lena nods and leaves his side, standing up besides Mercy.

"Yeah, although more than healing, it'd be repairing" She says, stifling a laugh, but showing a big smile on her face.

"He's in rehabilitation now, Athena doing her work on creating his new hand" Mercy explained him.

"Athena?" He wonders, instinctively sniffing when he detected that something was off, "Where is Shiro?" He asks with worry, until the door opens widely, and a guy with a cowboy hat and a little boy with literally the same cowboy hat walk inside.

"So, Dva is asking for help, something about a dog chasing her new bone choker" Bruce groans and stands up, ready to go smack Shiro for being disrespectful with the Overwatch agents.

A hand stops him, though.

"You can't just get out, you aren't fully recovered" Mercy states with a serious tone, attempting to push him back to the bed, but getting her hand shrugged off his shoulder instead.

"What do you mean?" He asks and points out to his own body, "I feel pretty nice!" He comments and then leaves the place without even greeting McCree and his disciple.

"What the...But, but his vital signals were down to 20% when you took him here, Lena" She turns around, giving up on following Bruce, "Does he even know where his dog is!?"

"I can smell him!" She hears him yell, and looks at Lena with surprise.

"He has some good hearing skills" She explains awkwardly before walking towards the door, "And also a good nose, heh" She says before leaving to catch up with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They are close to the mess hall in the Overwatch quarters when Bruce hears a familiar bark, and starts running without waiting for Lena.

He finds himself staring at the window in front of him, which leaded to the training room.

He went to the door and opened it without even knocking, and found something hilarious.

Shiro was munching something weird while Dva looked at him with sadness and angriness in her eyes.

"Guess we're too late, luv" Bruce let out a sigh at Lena's comment and shakes his head slowly.

"Shiro, no threats for you 'till next year" Upon hearing that, the big white ball of fur stopped munching and looked at him with an original puppy face.

Of course, it worked with Lena, it was working with Dva, but it wouldn't work for Bruce.

"Boi, that has never worked with me since I can remember" Shiro lets out a growl and goes pass Bruce, heading towards where Kuroo was, Bruce chuckling at his dog's behaviour, "Er... Sorry, uh, Dva? I couldn't stop him earlier, wasn't in my five senses" He apologizes, taking a few steps forward and picking up the choker, "Oh but isn't this a dog collar?" Lena let out a huge laugh at her partner's statement, while Dva got her ass offended.

"Excuse me? It's obviously a normal, fashionable choker" Bruce epically ignored her, commenting something to Lena.

"Didn't know kids this days were into dog things" he says, showing her the almost destroyed choker.

"It's not for dogs! Gosh, it's a new trend, and it looks super cute, okay?" Bruce turns to see Lena, and cocks his head in confusion.

"'Sup? 'Tis for dogs, though? It's what my dogs used to use when they were little boys" He explains, oblivious .

"Well, I don't give a poop about your _stupid_ dogs, just gimme my-" She shut her mouth when suddenly Bruce's hand turned into a fist, breaking what was left of the poor choker.

Lena let out a whistle, and sent inner prayers for Dva.

"I get that Shiroo was mean to you at first" Dva heard her choker being crushed by his hand and suddenly regretted her choice of words, "But you don't get to insult 'em" He opened his hand, letting the piece of item drop on the floor and leaving the room, slamming the door shut with a ton of unnecessary strength, even making Lena flinch.

"Should've warned you Han-Han" Lena said with an apologetic look, scratching the back of her head, "My boy's a little overprotective with his dogs"

 _Our dogs,_ she thought, feeling her cheeks a little red.

"I-I Uh...Ugh!" Hana had a mini-crisis with herself before picking up the choker and examining it…, "Well…" She let out a huge sigh, "I mean, it does looks like a dog collar" Lena let out a giggle, "And I guess I did over reacted...I mean, it's just a damn piece of clothe" Hana blinked twice before murmuring a little _Wait… "_ Did Lena Oxton just say _My boy_?" She smirked devil-ish at Lena.

"H-Huh? No, uh, I didn't?" She tried shaking her hands in denial.

She failed to stop Hana from getting out of the little room they were, that leaded towards both the training room and the main hallway.

"I meant it as my partner!" She yelled at Hana, who was long gone to probably spread the words to the world using her blog.

It was bad since there were a few Overwatch agents that checked her blog on a daily basis.

Bruce returned to the medical room with a killer glance in his eyes, scaring even McCree when he saw him. He stormed his way to the bed, picked up a little bad he had been carrying when he got out of Lena's apartment.

Well, _their_ apartment.

And made his way towards the door again, although he didn't leave, an angelic hand stopped him.

"What happened, boy?" Angela asked him with a worried look that faded Bruce's angriness away.

"I'm mad" He replied with honesty, "And when I'm mad, I eat" He replied with instincts, making a small pout.

 _How adorable,_ Mercy thought, and stepped closer to him, grabbing her hand with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh come on, don't be mad, is it actually that of a bad thing?" She asked with concern and warmness in her voice, making Bruce reconsider if his demons were actually arguably right about getting mad.

He lowered his head and shook his head hesitantly, with his hand still being holded by the doctor, much to the dismay of a certain brit who just decided to enter the room without even bothering to knock.

Mercy instantly let go of Bruce's hand, though. And Lena just had a little tick in her chest, nothing serious.

"See? No need to be mad, right?" Bruce quietly nodded, and Jesse had to keep himself from chuckling.

Mama Doc was here.

"What's going on here?" Lena asked, trying her best not to sound disturbed by the weird show of affection from her favorite doctor towards her favorite...uh, Bruce?

"Nothing much, Lena" The doctor replied with a smile, "Bruce here was a little mad, but now he isn't, right?" Bruce nodded again, this time a smile trying to appear in his face.

"Oh so you're not mad anymore, Love?" He shook his head in denial, being as quiet as always.

Lena had learned before that he was more of a body language boy, rather than a talkative one.

"That's good, now, if you don't mind, little boy" Mercy referred to Bruce, "I'd like to ask you to come to my office as soon as you're free, we need some terms to attend to, okay?" The doctor asked him before making her way to the door, Bruce stepping aside, not wanting to stay in her way.

He nodded and Angela gave him a last, kind squeeze on his shoulder.

Don't get her wrong, Lena was the competitive type.

 _She just didn't like this kind of competitions._

 **Sorry I've been out for a bit too much. School's getting out of hand, aight? Sorry, heh. Anywho, short, but this is the new chapter.**

 **Expect more to happen, and don't expect this to be a harem, ha!**

 **Loves &Paws- PawsLover**


	8. Flows like a river

Bruce wonders, the moment he stepped into the doctor's place of work, if it was actually a good idea.

See, Bruce as he is, isn't scared of many things. For an instance, he isn't even scared of spiders, bugs, darkness, death..:or worst.

 _Cockroaches._

But needles?

Holy Guacamole, no.

"Are you sure this is necessary, doc?" He asked with a worried tone that Lena couldn't help but find extremely endearing.

"I've told you to call me Angela, young one" She smiled at him with the needle in her hand, "And yes, this is necessary for both your health and my knowledge" She took a step closer, and Bruce instantly took one away from her, "Lena, could you please?" The blonde beauty asked the little Brit that was behind Bruce.

He almost reacted to her little arms embracing him, trapping him into an inescapable hug.

"Sorry, luv. But don't you want to know what you have inside of you?" She questioned him with her arms still around him, and her cheeks getting slightly red.

"I don't want such a horrific thing piercing my skin, that's for sure" He replied as Angela got closer to him, "I can't do this" He tried wiggling his body out of Lena's embrace, just to earn nothing but a giggle.

He exhaled, and prepared his body, tensing in every possible part, and closing his eyes for the needle to not be seen into his skin…

 _And then nothing_.

"And that's pretty much it, Bruce" He slowly opened his eyes with a confused sound going out of his mouth.

The first thing he found was a little tube with blood inside, needle long gone, and he leaned closer, sniffing it, finding his own scent in it.

"That's me?" Angela let out a small giggle while nodding.

"Genetically speaking, yes. That's you, Bruce" Lena snickered too.

"That wasn't that _horrific_ , now was it, love?" She asked him without letting him go.

He just shook his head in response, trying to move.

Lena realised she was still holding onto him and let go with a notable blush, one that Angela didn't miss.

"Now, I'm gonna put this here so the computer can tell us what you've got inside of you" Angela said and took the little blood sample and inserted it on a computer device, displaying in the screen a 1% of 100% decoding process, "This might take some time, so why don't you two sit down so Bruce can tell me how's he liking this new life style" Both Lena and Bruce nodded, Lena feeling a little _something_ in her chest for the way she said that, but still obliged herself to stay.

"I love it, living with Lena's pretty fun, although it's been just one day. I'm looking forward to the next days we spend together, though" Angela had to cover a laugh at the way Lena was smiling at Bruce, "Life hasn't changed that much, I learned I'm supposed to get induced some _Chronal_ Something, sometime soon, but still nothing happens, so I guess I'll have to wait 'till I become an actual member" Angela nodded, one of her eyebrows tickling.

 _Why had no one told her about that Chronal disassociation induce?_

"Uhm...Bruce, can you give Lena and I a moment?" Bruce nodded and stood up to leave the room, "It'll be just a second" he nodded again at the doctor's smile and left.

The room went silent, and Lena knew what all this was about.

 _Oh mama is mad_.

"When were you guys planning to tell me that you were going to _induce_ Chronal disassociation?" She asked, her tone filled with anger.

"I- uh, we were going to! Just after...after the ceremony" Angela's eyebrow ticked one more thing and Lena was sure she was dead.

"Are you out of your mind, Lena!?" The little Brit almost ran away from her rage, "Scheiße!" She insulted in German.

"C-Calm down, Angy" Lena tried.

"No, _nein._ You aren't considering the boy's life at all! There's no guarantee that this time it'll happen the way it did with you"

 _She's right,_ Lena thought.

"What if he doesn't reappears, Lena? Have you thought about that? What if he just gets lost into time and space for forever? He'll be gone, you know? He won't be able to come back! For all we know, it was a miracle that you actually came back" The blonde woman sighed and took a seat the moment she realised she had stood up after she exploded, "I don't know what you guys are thinking, but I'm not letting that happen, sorry girl, if you won't take care of him, then I will" That clicked something inside Lena.

"Oh bloody hell, don't you dare say that I don't care about him!" She stood up and yelled at her for the first time since she joined Overwatch, "I care about him! A lot! And yeah, maybe it is extreme the fact that we were planning to induce something like that! I know it's just dog's bollocks, but Winston assured me it was safe. And I trust my big friend" she slowly took her set after her rage disappeared.

"Still, why Chronal Dissasociation? The heck is wrong with you? It destroyed _your_ life, Lena. Why is it so important? Surely the boy can handle himself without any kind of Chronal Dissasociation or whatever" She sighed yet again, "I don't see how that'd even work, Lena. He could handle himself against _Genji_ , I don't think he's bad at all, not even you can win a fight against him, and now here he is, just injured while Genji is missing a freaking _hand_ "

"I know, I know he can! But I didn't know that before. We were going to choose people who, we thought, didn't have any talents, like, you know, extraordinary talents, but he showed up! An amazing guy with, what? Animal senses all over him? How was I supposed to know that?" Mercy shook her head.

"Still, they would've trained like normal soldiers, like you, or like Jack, or like anyone! Normal soldiers, no one else. No inducing dangerous stuff into anybody, am I clear, Lena Oxton?" Lena puffed her cheeks, and after a moment of hesitation, nodded her head.

She turned around a prepared to leave, but Bruce entering to the room again stopped her.

"Is it done yet?" He asked and checked at the display.

 _98%_

"Oh so just in time" He smiled and took a seat next to Lena, patting the seat beside him, inviting her to sit there with him, "You girls shouldn't fight about trivial stuff like that" He said, and suddenly Lena remembered that he has an amazing pair of ears, "I'm all in to become stronger and help more people, and dogs too!" He smiled at Angela, and, Lena thinks, that's the first time she's blushed so hard in the doc's life.

"Still, Bruce, you gotta understand. There are other ways... _Safer_ ways to become stronger, none of them including devastating your molecule's time" Lena nodded hesitantly.

 _She's right,_ She thought again, this time letting out an internal sigh.

"I understand, but I'll do whatever my master wants me to do" Lena blushed hard at Bruce's blunt statement, "I'm all hers, after'ol, sorry doc" He coughed, "I meant, Angela" The blonde doctor smiled at them and nodded.

"If that's your own will, then I won't stop you, and remember that if you ever feel bad, make sure to consult me" She smirked in a way Lena has never seen before, "I'm a busy woman, but surely I can give you special treatment _anytime_ " Lena internally fumed at Angela before Bruce nodded happily, "And you can bring your dogs too, I believe I can check them too anytime" _That clicked something in Bruce._

"Now that, I'd appreciate it, Angela" He bowed, "There's nothing more important to me than my dogs" Lena and Mercy both smiled at the boy's love for his pets.

Angela was about to say another smooth thing but a _beep_ sound stopped her.

"Seems like it's time to learn more about you, Bruce" She informed and opened the file, her eyes going wide the movement she reads the first sentences, and looks at Bruce with surprise.

 _He should be dead,_ She thought, reading through the whole file again.

"Somethin' wrong?" Lena asked hesitantly, not really knowing how to approach the doctor after the fight they had earlier.

"Well, he is, uhm...modified" Bruce chuckled knowingly, sure that it wasn't the only thing that was written in that thingy, "He's gotten… Well, _his brain_ has been changed" She was amazed, that, Lena could tell, "And his cells are induced with _something,_ I just don't know what the heck is it" She shoots her head quite a few times, "How- Just, how are you alive? How's your brain working so well?"

"Is there something, like, mortal, luv?" Lena wondered, not really understanding what Mercy was saying.

"It's just…- Well, not _just_ , it's his cells and his brain that are modified, and the flow of his blood is faster, and his skin absorbs more oxygen than ours…" Lena turned to look at Bruce with a smile, "He's enhanced, but the fact that the people that made him like this decided to use canine genetics is what gets me weirded out" She shot down the device and took the blood sample in her hands, "It doesn't make any sense" She took a few steps towards Bruce.

"I don't feel bad, though" He commented, as if that was the whole matter.

"It's not that you feel bad or not, Bruce. It's the reason that I'm most certainly not getting" Angela sighs again, "Anthena!" She yelled, "Please print this and send it to my private office as soon as you can" She begged.

" _Of course, Miss Angela"_ Angela nodded at the machine voice and started walking towards the door.

"I'll leave you two now, since I've got stuff to do, but if you ever need me" She poked Bruce's chest, "Just tell Anthena, and I'll be there as soon as I can" She gave him a wink and left with a small giggle after taking a look at Lena's fuming face.

"Sure!" Bruce yelled even though Angela had already left, and then he turned to face Lena, "So what now?" He asked the brit girl with a big smile on his face that fushes all her anger away in a second.

"I say we go eat somethin', love" Lena rubbed her belly with a small sigh, "I'm hungry!" She pondered like a little girl.

"Aight, we'll go eat something then!" Bruce took her hand, not noticing the slight blush on Lena's face, and walked towards the door.

"A-Aye" She smiled at his enthusiasm and decided to follow his lead, with his hand still holding hers as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

And, at some point, Lena thought…

 _It feels like_


	9. Dreamland

_It feels like we're some kind of couple…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They decided that, since Bruce wanted to try the mess hall food, that they would actually eat there, and so they did.

Lena was sitting in front of him while he ate every piece of anything that he ordered, but she couldn't get herself to care, or even realise.

She was lost in her thoughts...and in one, in specific.

 _How did it come to that?_ She thought, wondering when did the little dog-ish boy slipped into her mind, _Was it when he carried me to bed?_ She wondered with her eyes closing ever so slightly, hoping it wasn't anything serious, _It's not like I don't like him but.._ She shook her head, _It's too early, you bloody heck of a heart...wanker._

"Lena?" She lifted her head and found his eyes on her own, "Are you gonna eat that?" She looked down at the table and chuckled.

 _When did I ask for this?_ She tried hiding her slight blush.

"N-No, actually. I'm not that hungry, love. Sorry" he smiled at her and dragged her plate to his side.

"Don't worry, I got it" She grinned at him and went back to thinking.

 _Is it love?_ She thought to herself, and took a peek at her little companion.

He was adorably stuffing his mouth with food, every kind of food, with a smile that, if he had a tail, it would be moving from side to side as fast as a lighting. She couldn't help but snicker.

 _Maybe it's just a crush…_ She smiled at the thought of her, Tracer. The one and only amazing hero having a crush on a dog-ish boy she met hours ago, _At this pace, maybe it'll turn into something bigger…_ She knew somewhere inside her stupid heart, she hoped for something to become serious between the two of them.

She didn't realise she was staring, and Bruce caught her, she blushed until he shrugged his shoulders and kept eating, cuteness and ignorance taking the best of him.

Her lips slowly curled up into a smile.

 _What would it be like to date Bruce?_

0-0-0-0-010-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were currently walking towards the exit of the place to head home when the bumped into Dva, who looked like she'd been waiting there for a few minutes or more.

"I wanna get something clear" She said, and Lena gulped hard as she caught on sight a little mic in Dva's hand.

 _She's so posting this in her bloody blog_.

"You guys don't actually live together, do you?" Bruce cocked his head in confusion.

"But of course we live together, Hamama" Lena bursted into laughter at the new nickname Bruce just gave her, "Why? You wanna live with us too?" The Brit girl instantly shut up and her face became a line.

"H-Hamama…?-Wha! No! I don't- Why would I want to live with you two?" Bruce cocked his head in the opposite direction.

"Then why are you asking?" He questioned her with innocence as Lena kept letting out small giggles.

 _You won't beat him on a game he doesn't even know he's playin', Dva._

"It's just pure curiousness, nothing else" She lied, and Bruce's nose starting ticking.

"My boy is sensing lies here, Hana" Lena decided to back up her companion, "Or should I say _Hamama?"_ She bursted into laughter one more time.

"Your boy?" The Brit shut up once again and cursed under her breath, her cheeks starting to burn, "Are you _her_ boy?" Hana asked Bruce.

He took a step closer and nodded, standing just a meter away from Hana, maybe less.

"What are you-" She shut her mouth when he started sniffing her hair, like a dog. Next he sniffed her shoulders, her arms and he stopped at her right hand, which was slightly closed.

"Yo, Lena" Bruce called, and Hana lifted her eyes to see Lena with a devilish aura around her, "She's got somethin in her hand"

Hana clenched her hand, _It was her mic_ …

 _And oh fuck-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You didn't have to break her lil' toy, Lena"

They were both currently walking next to each other, Lena having both of her hands shoved inside her warm pockets, while Bruce's hand was busy carrying two bags full of groceries and dog food.

 _More dog food than anything else._

"She was recording us, love!" She complained and defended herself, "She could've edited what we said and make us look like we're all bees knees for each other!" He snickered at her British slang and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind people thinking that" She slowed her pace at the way he had declared that, with her cheeks a bit pink and warmer than before, "I can see it already, ' _Mexican boy managed to get his way with the hottest British chick who also happens to be a hero from Overwatch_ " He recited like a news guy, "People would get all crazy and jealous, like wooo" She snickered.

"Am I such a nice achievement?" She wondered, not minding it.

"Well, when you were younger and you heard stories of superman or heroes like that, you never wished to be able to meet them and all that?" She thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Lena, you're literally any kids, dreamer, believer, or even writer's dream! And I am the one that is here with you at the end, and I think that's amazing" She was blushing hard at that moment, her heart beating fast and her chest felt heavier than normal.

"For the record, I think being with you is amazing too, love" She said, her heartbeat going back to normal for her relieve, "Gobsmacking, even" She giggled and fasten up her pace to reach his side once again.

They walked for a bit more until Bruce got familiar with the streets, and even when they were both quiet, they were both comfortable with each other's company.

"Where are your dogs?" She questioned him once she could see her apartment complex.

"They'll be coming soon, don't worry about them, they can take care of themselves" Lena giggled.

"It's almost as if they were cats, love" He nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too" A cold breeze went pass both of them, making Lena colder than what she already was.

"It's bloody monkeys out here, love" She said as she rubbed her arms with her hands in an attempt to make them warmer.

He just laughed loudly before throwing his arms on the air, and letting one _accidentally_ fall on Lena's shoulder.

She blushed when she pulled her closer to him, letting her feel his warm body, with a doggy scent included.

"This way you won't be cold anymore" He assured her with a smile as they kept walking towards the apartments, Lena slowly snuggling her head in the small space between his neck and his collarbone, letting herself doze off while he guided her towards the apartment.

 _Bloody hell..._ She closed her eyes for a second, _This isn't just a bloody crush…_

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they reached her apartment, Lena realised one thing, and only one thing, that made her heart do a little thing.

Her partner's heartbeat increased every time she blew some air off her nose and onto his skin, and she couldn't be happier about it.

 _He likes this too_ , She mentally sang and smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

"Oh and you said _but not like that!"_ Her landlord mocked her with a smirk on her face, making Lena blush harder.

"Oh shush it, now…" Lena hid her face in her now most favorite snuggling place in the world in an attempt to ignore her.

"Awwww, Lena" The landlord awed with happiness and Lena sinked into Bruce a bit more with a smile slowly creeping into her face.

He continued walking nonetheless without much problem, and stopped when they had to put the keys to call the elevator.

"Lena, you gotta open this thingy" She realised she dozed off and separated from him to find her keys.

She quickly took them out and used them to call for the elevator, then removed them and shoved them back into her pockets.

She quickly returned to her snuggling as if it was some kind of drug for her, making Bruce instantly chuckle.

"You like?" She nodded, tickling him with her hair, "I like, too" Her heart sank into a river of happiness and confusion.

The sliding doors opened and they went inside, Bruce slowly separating from Lena, his nose beginning to tickle.

"Wait, keep the doors opened" She nodded. She tried figuring out an explanation and after hearing two familiar barks, she smiled. She waited for the fur balls to come into the elevator and clicked some buttons. She smiled as Bruce greeted them with hugs and kisses. She even gave the two a little squeeze too.

Home sweet home with nothing to distract her, only Bruce's calm breath and the dogs little steps could be heard. It was like a little utopia for her ears, her heart melting every time he would turn to look at her and then turn back to the dogs, it made her happy.

Suddenly they were all tucked below her covers, in bed. Her small form fitting in Bruce's build, making her heart sing in delight, making her eyes close, and making her skin warm. She felt him inhale, and exhale. Showing her how he was there for her, how she was the most loved brit in the world, and soon she was in dreamland.

But her dreamland was different. It wasn't her usual dream in which she'd be flying her own jet alone with some music. _It was in which she'd be flying her own jet, with Bruce, and some music._


	10. Shenanigans of a girl and her dog

Scent.

If anything, it filled her nostrils more than what she would like to, but complaining wasn't something she did as often as other people would think, and thus she went with it.

When was it that Bruce got so hairy, though, she wouldn't know.

Eyes closed, mind wide awake, she ran her hands through the body enveloping her, and call her weird, but it was almost not-human. Quick breaths and fur all over didn't apply to her usual cheery partner, and really, she should've seen it coming.

"Shiro please, get off me" Lena let out a small whine as she tried pushing the gigantic dog off her side of the bed to no literal avail, the dog's weight overpassing her limited morning strength in ways that frustrated her, mostly because she'd have to fully wake up.

Half lidded brown eyes stared at the clock in front of her and, honestly enough, she should not be complaining.

It was 9:00 in the morning, and judging by the sound of drops waterfalling onto the floor, Bruce was back from his morning run and Shiro had decided to sneak away from the so called _torture_.

No other sounds could be detected by the pilot's ears except from the shower and Bruce's low humming.

Music to her ears, if she may add.

Tremendous amounts of effort were spent on her body as she lifted herself from the strong arms of her own sheets, and while letting out a relaxed yawn, she guided herself to the kitchen.

Coffee was needed, and she was eager to fulfill her body's necessities.

It's almost obvious Bruce noticed her when the sound of water falling morphed into the sound of bodies shaking uncontrollably, and she couldn't help but smile at the image of Bruce and Kuroo shaking their heads in order to dry their bodies.

The image turned into a naked Bruce, and she had to cut the thought off with the memory of Coffee and the excuse of not wanting Bruce to find her with red cheeks and a warm body in such a cool morning.

She didn't know when, some time between her serving her coffee and her preparing breakfast, did Bruce appeared next to her, just like last morning, on her side, watching. Not quite judging, just sniffing and recognizing.

"I added bacon to our eggs" She had to stifle a giggle when his eyes widened at the sound of _bacon_ , and she swore, again, that if he had at tail, it'd be wiggling left and right without stopping.

His smile was clear and the excitement in his body language could be seen miles away.

Note to herself, add more bacon to their breakfasts.

"I'll prepare some toasty bread" He offered and she hummed in response, instantly missing the warm presence of Bruce's body next to her own.

It was afterwards that she realized, while trying to get a badly burnt piece of _bread_ to painfully travel down her throat, that Bruce should and would not be allowed to touch the kitchen ever again.

Never.

"Bruce, what're you doing?" Lena was sitting comfortably on her couch while trying to catch up with her favorite shows when Bruce made his magnificent entrance, which consisted on kicking open their bedroom door where Lena was _sure_ he was taking a nap, before proceeding to sniff around their living room endlessly, not once caring when he stepped in front of her eyes and blocked her view from the television, just to start sniffing her as well.

Blushed cheeks appeared on her features but her brows showed she was a little annoyed.

"I sense a mice" And it was true, she'd heard some screeching little sounds minutes ago but had decided to ignore it.

Apparently, Bruce had not.

"If there _is_ one, I'll just put traps around the place later" And he started shaking his head because _no_ , apparently, she wasn't getting it.

Like most of the things that involved a bit of _Bruce_ in them, she wasn't getting it.

"Their defecations kill my brain cells, Lena" She nodded because it was obvious he was overreacting, but decided not to comment on the subject.

"Then I'll leave you at it, love" His smile, radiant as it always has been, killed whatever moody behaviour her mind was trying to get her into, and a second didn't pass before she returned the smile with one of her own.

Minutes later, to her sole surprise and shock (which, honestly, she should've expected something like this to happen), Bruce appeared, wearing something close to a handmade gasmask, with a plastic bag and pride filled eyes, just to wink at her before opening the door and leaving.

"My hero" She sarcastically exclaimed and she could swear he laughed all the way down the lobby.

"How about this one?" Bruce showed her another one of his many drawings, that once she had labeled as childish, but now resulted into something closer to actual art.

"You're getting better, but my hair isn't as spiky" She smirked at the way he frowned before staring at his drawing, probably cursing it with some dog like spells.

"Maybe you forgot to brush your hair this morning" He said and in a moment her precious orange juice was spurted out onto the carpet because he was right, now that her eyes were glued on the reflection her windows showed, she could see that her hair was extremely _not_ fixed, and her spikes were everywhere around her hair like a hedgehog.

She could hear Bruce's laughter as she made her way to the bathroom, but decided to spare him an earful since he had been kind enough to point out she looked like a wild animal.

She could always have her revenge later, with dogs and lots of food included.

"I heard introductions are due tomorrow" Bruce said as he laid in bed right next to her, practically doing nothing else than stare at the ceiling and talk to a half sleepy Lena, "What am I supposed to say?" Lena giggled at the fact that her boy could fight a cyborg ninja without breaking a sweat but still get nervous over the fact that he had to speak in front of too many people.

"Just your name and what you can do" She half guessed before replying to him, "And who your partner is" She tried adding just to get herself corrected, again.

"Master" She groaned and softly smacked his arm.

"I told you not to call me your _master_ , it sounds weird" She could already feel his head shaking in denying motions, and prepared her heart for the upcoming words.

"But you're my master" He said as if it was something she should take as given, "I'm yours" She groaned again and hid herself in her pillowy friend, Bruce's dog, Kuroo.

"And once again, I'm telling you, you are _not_ mine" She lets out a sigh of frustration because he replies with a _yes I am_ , and she's again telling me that in fact, he really _is not_.

"But-"

"No" And the evening was spent that way, bickering whether or not Bruce belonged to her, never once letting the fact that her heart was beating pretty fast bother her.

She had to give it to him, he was stubborn.

 _Giggle_.

Stubborn, almost like a dog.

—

 **Hey I'm back! This episode is mostly here to refresh the story, and it's only a few shenanigans about Bruce and Lena's life together.**

 **As you could see, the next episode is the official introductions for the new members, so be ready for it, because the juicy stuff is about to start.**

 **Paws and kisses- PawsLover :)**


End file.
